Fairy Tail Halloween Special: Vampire's Maid
by sapphirefrost09
Summary: It's Halloween and Gray and Lucy had an unexpected event in Lucy's apartment. GrayLu


Sapphire: Hi guys! Okay, right now I'm working on a new fanfic it's a Soul Eater fanfic and I'm also working in Chapter 6 of Crystal Rose.

I wanted to work on this fic because it would be a tribute to the even this October, which is Halloween. I have two Fairy Tail Halloween Special right now but I'm too scared to write my first idea, which is Team Natsu going to go on a Spirit hunting, but it gave me the creeps while I was writing and right now it still is *shiver* then I thought of another, not really creepy as I originally thought of but at least it still had to do with Halloween. Right now I am alone… and WHERE IS MY FEAKING COUSIN? T.T

Well here are the replies to the review of Chapter 5 of Crystal Rose:

**XxxangelheartedxxX: **Thank you! :) Did you join in our lil game of making your own Fairy Tail character? Join in! :) it'll be fun! But it's up to you whether you like to join in or not, it IS optional.

**xxXBloodyAnneXxx: **I know it's you ^^ Don't you worry. You guys will appear in this chapter. More action fighting for you guys, oh and that goes for the Fairy Tail members and Deidara and Itachi. :D

**wendyvel: **wow… really? How'd I did that (The watching Soul Eater thing)? ^^ hehehe… Oh no you didn't said it a bad way, I was just really shocked. Thanks, I just thought of it since I loved Shakespeare's play 'Romeo and Juliet' and there is something behind the song that I keep a secret. Shh… _^

**LittleEvilAngel: **Wow… really I didn't realize that! :D I know, I really don't update early but I'll try and try and never give up! :3

**NaLu Seirei: **Nice! Twins! I like twins, my friend has a twin and their younger sister looks like them! XD That's so… cool! Thanks, is it really kawaii? If that's the situation then… HOORAY! :3

**IhEaRtGrAyLu: **My gosh, I even make people speechless! This is going so… to my book! Hm… probably awesome is the word! :)

**ArtlieST: **O.O wow… really? I don't have any more characters for the story so I decided to add them to the story ^^

Well let's get on!

**Disclaimer: SapphireFrost09 does not own Fairy Tail, even if she wants to**

OoOoOoO

Fairy Tail Halloween Special: Vampire's Maid

Gray Fullbuster was just walking from school to his house. He yawned as he walked down the street with one hand in his pocket and holding his blue school bag slung over his shoulder. He looked at the creepy and weird decorations of houses he passed by.

Halloween is just around the corner and everyone around Gray were decorating skulls, pumpkin heads, bones and so on in their houses. "Gray!" Gray turned around to see Lucy running towards him. "Hey" he managed to say when she caught up with him. "Hi, do you want to walk together?" Lucy asked as they continued walking and Gray nodded in agreement.

"So… who are you going with this coming Halloween Dance tonight?" Lucy asked jumping to one foot to another making sure she doesn't step on the cracks. Gray shook his head no "I'm not going" he said. "Why not?" Lucy asked without looking at him. "Cause' I don't want to"

Lucy looked at Gray which made him stop walking and faced her "What?" Lucy frowned "Can't you at least have some fun?" Gray sighed and then rubbed his temples. "Not really, I just don't feel like going" Gray shrugged and started to walk again with Lucy beside him.

Lucy frowned "Is it because you're afraid that Juvia will seduce you again?" Gray stopped on his tracks shocked "N-n-no! o-o-of course not!" Gray stuttered. Lucy grinned "Hehehe… I pretty remember last Halloween Juvia barely wore anything!" Gray blushed and glared "I-i-it's n-n-not that either. I-i-i-it's just that, I don't have anyone to go with" Gray's blush grew and looked away from Lucy.

The blonde thought for a moment then grabbed her companion's arm making him stop on his tracks "Wha-? Lucy what's wrong?" Gray looked at Lucy confusingly. "If I became your date, will you go?" Lucy asked in a serious tone. Gray looked deeply into her eyes, it was of begging and seriousness and something else that he couldn't put a finger on. Gray sighed and rubbed his temples "Yeah, I will"

Lucy grinned then hugged Gray to the ground "Hooray!" Gray blushed as a red as a tomato and looked away "Yeah, whatever" Lucy got off of the black haired boy and grinned "Pick me up at seven!" then kissed Gray on his cheek then left without another word leaving Gray stunned.

Gray was lost in thought for moment then realized what just happened then blushed. "Damn, this is getting more and more complicated!" Gray sighed and got up and went towards his apartment.

Gray had been having weird feelings towards Lucy these days. He just met Lucy two weeks ago and she was easy to be friends with but their first meeting was really unexpected.

_Gray just got back from the grocery store and he was on his way to his apartment. He then started to look for his motorcycle in a parking lot near to the grocery store. He spotted a blonde girl with brown eyes wearing such revealing clothing, a pink spaghetti strap shirt showing an amount of cleavage, a blue jacket with a hoodie over it, short jean shorts, and white heels. The blonde was sitting on a red Ferrari F430 holding her i-pod, texting something._

_(First verse)_

_Gray saw his motorcycle just parked beside her car. Gray sighed then went towards his motorcycle, he then kept his groceries aside. He took a glance then back on whatever he was doing, but he couldn't keep his eyes away from her. Gray rubbed his temples and went towards her._

"_Uh… Hi" the blonde looked at him for a moment before taking out a pepper spray out of her pocket then sprayed Gray with it. Gray groaned in pain and he started rubbing away the liquid that hurt his eyes. "Gah! What's wrong with that girl?" he exclaimed_

_Gray had got home with red puffy eyes and thankfully he came home safely even with his condition. He immediately went to his bathroom and rubbed off the spray again._

_When he was done he propped down on his bed with him arm over his eyes. 'What wrong with her? Well it is pretty my fault for getting myself into this condition' Gray sighed and turned around facing the wall 'Although, she was cute and those brown eyes were pretty mesmerizing' Gray thought staring into nothing but the wall 'She really did caught my eye, excluding on what she wore' Gray groaned and buried his head under the pillows of his bed._

_Gray saw the blonde again and this time in his school and within the school theatre. She was auditioning for the role of Belle in 'Beauty and the Beast' and it was her turn to show her talent in acting. Gray looked around for a while before entering the theatre and took a seat a bit far from the stage._

_After the auditions she saw him and started to stomp towards him. Gray was feeling a bit scared in the inside but he kept it cool in the outside. She stood before him and her hands on her hips "Look here buster, if you think you can make me like you, you're wrong! You're way… far from my type!" then left him leaving him in shock._

_Gray got to his apartment with anger "Who do you think she is? Gah!" Gray started to mess with his hair and pulling it. He then calmed down 'Oh man! Here is this feeling again…!' Gray thought as he propped down on his bed again. 'She's so beautiful' Gray smiled 'Ah… she caught my eye again!' he continued to debate in his head._

Gray smiled at the memory, although it was a bit out of hand they managed to become friends. He arrived in his apartment staring into his wardrobe "Now, what to wear for tonight's dance?" Gray asked himself. Gray took out a bundle of his own clothes then remembered something "I know!" he snapped his fingers then took out a long sleeved polo shirt, a navy blue vest, a formal black jacket and trousers, a red and black tie and black shoes.

"There, now to put in the pieces" Gray then started to put on the clothes and accessories then admired himself in front of the mirror. He smirked "Perfect" then glanced at the time it was already five o'clock! _'Wow, it felt like only five minutes'_ Gray thought as he went to his kitchen and ate on whatever is in the fridge, brushed his teeth, put cologne and what so ever and went on his way.

OoOoOoO

Gray arrived at Lucy's house, or rather apartment just a few blocks away from his. The apartment was for rich people and it was amazing that Lucy can afford such prize. Gray only went to her apartment once so he couldn't really remember which door her apartment was but all he knew it was at the 16th floor.

Gray went to the guy in front of the entrance. "Um… excuse me, but may I ask what is Lucy Heartfilia's room number?" Gray asked. The guy nodded then started to type something in his computer and then returned to face Gray "It's number 406" Gray nodded a thank you then ran towards the elevator. The elevator was about close and thankfully he reached it before the doors even close fully.

He panted from running from the counter to elevator. _'I have to say, the elevator is really far from the counter'_ Gray thought as he regained his breathing. "Gray-kun?" Gray opened his eyes in shock, recognizing the voice. Gray looked beside him with hesitation, once he looked he almost barfed. "Gray-kun it is you! Juvia is so happy to see you! Are you here to pick Juvia up for the dance?" the blue haired girl asked with hope in her eyes.

'_Of all people why does it have to be her?' _Gray thought and pushed the button 16 and thankfully she was at the 18 floor. Juvia kept on babbling about something he didn't want to hear. Gray watched the elevator go by floor to floor then for a while they were in the 14th floor. Juvia then started to rub herself to Gray and Gray tried to pry out of her. _'Gah! C'mon!'_ Gray screamed in his head and to his relief the doors opened and he successfully freed himself from Juvia and looked for Lucy's room number.

"406, 406, 406, 406! Bingo!" Gray exclaimed and stopped in front of it. He quickly knocked in the door fearing of Juvia might be following him and his fear grew when he heard "GRAY?" Juvia's voice echoed through the hallway. Lucy's door opened revealing Lucy in a pink robe "Gray? You're early" Lucy said. Gray immediately went inside and locked the door pulling Lucy to him. "Gray!" Lucy exclaimed but was covered by Gray's hand. "Shhh… Juvia's looking for me!" Gray quietly whispered.

Footsteps were heard from outside then disappeared. Gray sighed and released Lucy "Whew…" Lucy giggled at his condition. Gray noticed their position he blushed "uh… you can get off me now…" Lucy also noticed and blushed and removed herself from him and helped him up. "Sorry" Gray got into his feet and shook his head "It's okay"

The blonde smiled "Well, I have to change into m costume, why don't wait here" Lucy said as she went to her bedroom. Gray nodded and made himself comfortable. "So what are you supposed to be?" Lucy asked from her bedroom. "Well, a vampire" Gray said as he looked around. "Really? Do have fangs?" Gray smirked at her question "Yeah I have" he noticed a picture on a nearby shelf and took a good look at it. "What about you?" the door of Lucy's room opened.

Gray turned around and stared at Lucy in awe. She was wearing a very lacy maid costume. Gray blushed at the very revealing costume she wore then without a thought he pulled her into him, with her back onto his chest "Gray!" Gray buried his face on her neck.

"Gray?" Lucy was confused on his unexpected movements as he pulled her into him more and sat down onto the sofa behind them. "Lucy, I don't know what's wrong with me when I first met you, but I started to have lots of foreign feelings. Then now I just realized that I'm…." Gray trailed off. Just then Lucy turned around to face him and pressed her lips to his.

Gray was shocked at first but regained his composure and kissed back. After a while they parted for air and pressed their foreheads together. They both panted and smiled at each other. "I love you" Gray said finishing his sentence. Lucy's smiled grew wider and kissed his nose. "I love you too"

Gray smirked "I thought I wasn't your type" Lucy sheepishly smiled "I guess I was wrong with that" Then they kissed again. "Now, what about you being my maid for the whole day?" Gay asked after they kissed. Lucy looked up at him "What about the dance?" Gray smirked "Screw the dance. Be the vampire's maid" Lucy thought for a moment then nodded.

OoOoOoO

Sapphire: Well that was major rush. I did this story only in one day! And I posted it in the same day! Hahaha! New record for me!

Anyways, the flashback part supposed to have music of Deer in the Headlights by Owl City but I was in a rush so… that's why…

Hehehe ^^! Hoped everyone enjoyed! :)


End file.
